


First Impressions

by ToxicBabes



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: The arrival of Håvard Haugland garners a range of reactions. While Julien is completely charmed, Gustave and Olivier have their doubts.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged this as Lion/Doc, although it's not as shippy as you may expect. Turns out Lion/Doc means they just smile at each other.

The impression Håvard Haugland made on the operators of Rainbow had a vast range. Some were charmed by his charisma and they admired his heroics, others were wary of his lack of humility. News of a medic joining the team intrigued Gustave when he first heard of the Norweigan. Although, he’d listened to enough of Eliza’s discussions regarding NIGHTHAVEN, so he held his expectations. 

The break room was busier than usual. The new additions to the team proved to be well-liked and Thandiwe’s experience with wildlife conservation and animal welfare struck a chord in many. Unless there were functions going on, like someone’s birthday, the recreational facilities at the base did not have much traffic at all. The research and development team had their own microwave and kettle to avoid making the long journey up. Gustave himself often forgot to take breaks during his work, that was until Lera reminded him to grab some coffee and stretch his limbs. He knew the silence and peacefulness of the break room, his little sanctuary from his office in the medbay. Today, it provided no escape from human interaction.

There was an invisible force, an unbreakable connection between the French operators. They had a tendency of gravitating towards one another with a familial fondness and spoke to each other with a casual tone that one would reserve for friends. When Gilles helped himself to a drink and heated his lunch, he spotted Gustave sitting alone and approached with a smile on his face. Soon followed Julien, worn from supervising the recruits during their training. 

To see Emmanuelle outside the workshop was a one in a million chance. Gustave checked the date several times and wondered if he managed to fall asleep at his desk, surely he was dreaming. The whole squad gathered at this table and later, Olivier sauntered over with the usual look of apprehension on his face- or was that disdain? Not at the idea of sitting near Gustave, but the sudden insurgence of laughter and conversation in the room. Some days, only the two of them were present and they spared one another a respectful nod before enjoying their lunch break in silence. Nowadays, they coexisted in peace.

“Did you see that photo of _him_ on the beach?” Emmanuelle asked in a low voice, speaking their mother tongue. They were all fully aware they weren’t the only francophones present, but for the sake of comfort they preferred to speak their own language to each other. Julien’s expression lit up, then his phone screen and with furrowed brows he searched. “There!”

He set his phone down with a clatter in dramatic fashion as if it was hot to touch, sparking curiosity in the other three men who immediately glanced down to see what the huge deal was. Chiselled body, dazzling smile, a hand holding up a torn fishing net and a turtle in the other. Gustave raised a brow and the corner of his lips flicked upwards ever so slightly, refusing to show too much open approval. The man was handsome _and_ an animal lover. Who wouldn’t want him?

“What are you doing? Follow him,” Emmanuelle muttered, goading Julien on and she tapped the button for him. This sibling-like interaction was typical of them and it never failed to warm Gustave’s heart.

“And be one in several hundred-thousand?” Julien pointed out, cocking a brow. His eyes glanced past Olivier to catch an eyeful of Håvard, a wistful look filled his gaze at the thought that maybe they would never talk because clearly everyone wanted a piece of him. “Unlike you, I don’t spam-like someone’s photos to tell them I like them.” 

Gilles, following the conversation, leaned in. “Then how do you let them know you like them?” 

Julien had to think about it, he didn’t expect a challenge. “I say it.” He shrugged, though the outgoing side of him receded when his unsettled stare returned to the flash of platinum blond hair across the room. Knowing what everyone else was thinking, he took a sip of his coffee then cleared his throat. “One step at a time, guys.” 

“Then maybe you should try introducing yourself to him as the first,” Olivier suggested in a dry tone that was so typical of him. He earned some laughter from Gilles and Emmanuelle, although what caught his eye more was the way Gustave’s genuine grin grew wider and looked towards Julien to see his response. 

By now, no one took Olivier’s patronising tone in a personal manner. It was just his personality. Julien considered this advice deep within and decided to apply this wisdom. He nodded and knocked back the rest of his drink. “Yeah, I should…” He bit his lower lip in anticipation before drawing a deep breath and he got out of his seat. “Pichon! Come with.”

The dynamic duo departed on their secret mission. While this new development was refreshing for once, Gustave realised in this day and age, he much preferred the peace and quiet. He had enough white hair at his temples, he didn’t have any desire to expend his energy keeping up with the turbulent dating lives of his younger colleagues. 

On a tight schedule, Gilles left the second the clock struck twelve to ensure he would be on time for the next training session, leaving only Gustave and Olivier at the table. This time, muffled conversation and the noise around them padded the agony of knowing they were barely able to speak to one another. Small talk was out of the question, Gustave saw no point in meaningless discussion and if anything, it would be more polite of him to remain silent than force an awkward exchange.

For several minutes, Olivier looked over his shoulder towards the newcomers. He studied Thandiwe momentarily, a smile growing on his face upon hearing her laughter, the kind that bloomed from the chest and filled the soul. Even the stoniest of their colleagues seemed to soften up at her passion, it was impossible to not admire her dedication. Her amiable nature broke the ice without issue and Gustave figured she would be a great asset to Rainbow.

However with Håvard, Gustave didn’t want to draw immediate assumptions. He had his suspicions regarding Håvard's altruism, his true intentions, then Gustave had a philosophical debate with himself on whether that all mattered as long as his actions did help someone. It was a tricky situation, hopefully to be remedied by getting to know his new colleague. Gustave couldn’t help but notice Olivier shared a similar sentiment when he observed Håvard, the muscles in his face tensing with the slightest scorn as he withdrew his eyes.

Realising Gustave was watching, Olivier rid his expression and fidgeted with his cup, seeming to forget what he should do with his hands. He mustered the courage to look Gustave in the eye and challenged his stare with a raise of the brows to question why he was watching.

“What do you think of him?” Gustave asked and he tried to figure out the pronunciation of his colleague’s name in his head, but to no avail. Perhaps he would have to consult with Julien before speaking to Håvard to avoid the embarrassment.

Olivier kept his eyes trained on Gustave as if breaking this line of sight would mean admitting to weakness, like some childish form of domination. “Well…” He opened his mouth to elaborate, but in the last second he had a change of heart and decided against it. “It’s not within my place to judge.”

The response made Gustave scoff, though in jest. He didn’t know what kind of answer he expected from Olivier, but he knew his inner thoughts were far different than what he preached. “But you are judging,” Gustave pointed out with a lighthearted smile, curious if he would be able to make Olivier go against his word.

“Yeah, maybe I am. I can’t control my thoughts, but I can control myself from gossiping about my colleague,” Olivier quipped, smiling as if he had the upper-hand in this discussion. “His lifestyle is different, though I’d be a hypocrite if I were to comment.”

So high and mighty, yet Gustave found himself agreeing as much as his natural instinct was to oppose Olivier’s every word. He nodded in deep thought, but once he saw the glint of something troublesome in Olivier’s eyes, he was aware of the fact that Olivier hadn’t always been the perfect church-going man he was now. There was a rebel in him, disciplined by the teachings he followed to better himself. While Gustave would’ve liked to gossip, he tried to respect Olivier’s stance on the topic.

“You’re no fun, Flament.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@CompoundZ8](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8)  
> My Tumblr is [erc-7](https://erc-7.tumblr.com)


End file.
